L'Ouragan
by Alenta
Summary: Le clan des Uzumaki et son histoire regorge de secrets que le village de Konoha a tout intérêt à cacher. Ils croyaient avoir pensé à tout, mais ils avaient oublié un détail : Naruto, le dernier Uzumaki, est le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha et il compte bien le leur rappeler! Sasu/Naru, Yaoi, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Le soleil se lève doucement sur la paisible ville de Konoha. Les commerçants s'agitent, ouvrent leurs magasins et discutent joyeusement dans ce qui semble être le début d'une belle journée. Et alors que certain débutaient leurs journée, d'autres ne l'avaient pas encore finie…

Ainsi cette heure matinale voyait bailler la cinquième Hokage devant des dossiers « urgents » datant de plusieurs mois. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte perturbant le silence somnolant de la pièce et sous un « entrez » étouffé, la porte s'entrebâilla pour dévoiler le visage de la jeune et dynamique assistante de l'Hokage, Shizune.

« La team Hawk est revenue de mission et demande à vous voir, Tsunade-sama. »

« Très bien, fait les entrer. » Tsunade se redressa et mit de côté les dossiers en regardant l'équipe se placer devant son bureau.

L'équipe d'ambu qui lui faisait face était incomplète et ses membres étaient visiblement épuisés et blessés. Le chef d'équipe s'avança :

« Team Hawk au rapport, Hokage-sama. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« La position de l'ennemi a été confirmée mais lors du troisième jour d'observation, nous avons été repérés. Un combat s'en est suivit et nous avons été obligés de nous replier, laissant derrière nous Ezio et Daïsuke. »

« Capturés ? »

« Morts, Hokage-sama. » Le masque de l'ambu avait pour avantage de masquer l'identité et les émotions des ninjas mais il ne pouvait masquer la voix, et celle de l'ambu était rauque de chagrin.

L'Hokage soupira de désolement.

« Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne bougent à nouveau ? »

« Nous avons fait le plus vite possible mais je crains que si nous n'agissons pas rapidement, il sera trop tard. »

« Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez disposer et aller à l'hôpital » fit-elle en désignant d'un geste l'un des blessés qui malgré ses efforts visibles, tanguait sur place.

L'ambu la salua et ils quittèrent la pièce, soutenant comme ils le pouvaient leurs camarades. Une fois seule, l'Hokage se prit la tête entre les mains, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de marge d'action. En soupirant elle appela « Shizune ! »

La jeune assistante arriva rapidement

« Oui ? »

« Je veux la team 7 et 11, maintenant ! »

« Oui, Hokage-sama. »

Et, tandis que Shizune disparaissait, Tsunade se versa une large coupe de sake. « Je vais en avoir besoin… »

* * *

Sakura traversait joyeusement Konoha en direction de la boutique d'Ino qui lui avait promis des ragots croustillants. Elle poussa la porte vitrée de la boutique faisant tinter une petite cloche.

« Bonjour, patientez un instant j'arrive tout de suite ! » dit Ino de l'arrière-boutique d'où elle sortit les bras chargés de fleurs.

« B..ah c'est toi ! Viens assis-toi ! » dit-elle en posant un instant le bouquet pour sortir un tabouret.

« Alors, c'est quoi ce scoop ? » demanda Sakura en prenant place tandis qu'Ino recommençait l'arrangement du bouquet.

« Tu ne le devineras jamais ! C'était mardi, j'étais occupée à l'arrière-boutique et maman était au comptoir, je l'ai entendu parler à un client, je me disais que je connaissais bien cette voix…alors je me suis penchée et je l'ai regardé… »

Ino fit une petite pause, savourant le regard curieux de Sakura suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Alors ? »

« Alors c'était Shikamaru ! Et c'est pas la meilleure ! Il était en train de commander un bouquet de fleurs à faire livrer à une certaine adresse à Suna ! »

« NON ?! » fit Sakura ébahie « Tu crois que c'était pour Temari ? »

« Ben tu connais d'autres filles à Suna toi ?!»

« Ca serait génial, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux là ! »

« C'est sûr ! Mais je ne pensais pas que leur relation en était là ! c'est vrai connaissant Shikamaru… »

La conversation fut interrompue par une personne entrant dans la boutique. Kakashi, tout sourire derrière son masque, les salua

« Bonjour ! Sakura, Ino, l'Hokage nous demande ! »

N'attendant pas de réponse, Kakashi reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, suivi aussitôt de Sakura alors qu'Ino partait prévenir sa mère, ne pouvant pas abandonner le magasin sans surveillance.

* * *

Sakura regarda les ninjas assemblés dans le couloir attenant au bureau de l'Hokage. Il y avait Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Ino qui venait d'arriver et enfin Sasuke. Une fois de plus, en regardant Sasuke appuyé sur le mur, Sakura pensa au membre manquant de la team 7.

Naruto avait enfin réussit à ramener Sasuke. Il était arrivé à la fin du combat entre Sasuke et Itachi et avait entendu les dernières paroles de celui-ci. Voyant Sasuke s'effondrer, il était rapidement intervenu et avait couru le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha portant un Sasuke inconscient dans ses bras.

Naruto avait rapporté les dernières paroles d'Itachi à Tsunade et, très vite, Itachi fut innocenté à titre posthume et Sasuke, n'ayant jamais agit contre Konoha et ayant même éliminé deux de ses plus grands ennemis, fut pardonné et réintégra les ninjas de Konoha. Alors que la team 7 était réunie pour fêter le procès du conseil pour trahison, Naruto fut convoqué par l'Hokage.

Le lendemain, Naruto n'était plus là.

Lorsque les rookies étaient allé voir l'Hokage pour questionner la disparition de Naruto, elle leur avait répondus qu'il était partit pour une mission classée S de durée indéterminée. Et cela faisait bientôt 7 ans que Naruto avait disparu de Konoha.

Les ninjas avaient bien essayés d'avoir des informations, ne serait-ce que sur son état de santé mais l'Hokage ne laissait filtrer aucune information sur Naruto ou l'objet de sa mission. Sasuke s'était souvent énervé, disant qu'une mission ne durait jamais autant de temps et que le fait que Tsunade refuse de parler de Naruto était suspect. Mais ses cris n'avaient reçus aucune réponse. Et, bien qu'elle partage son opinion, Sakura n'avait rien dit, résultant un Sasuke encore plus renfrogné qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Naruto manquait à tous mais étrangement, malgré leurs éloignement de trois ans, Sasuke était resté la personne la plus proche de Naruto et il prenait de ce fait plus mal encore que les autres l'absence de celui-ci.

Sasuke, remarquant que Sakura le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes, leva un sourcil interrogateur. Sakura secoua la tête et fut rapidement distraite par Shizune qui les invitait à entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade.

* * *

_à suivre dans le prochain chapitre:_

_" J'ai une mission délicate à vous confier et je pense que vous êtes les personnes idéales pour ça...Votre mission est de ramener de gré ou de force Naruto à Konoha"_

_" QUOI ?!"_

* * *

**_Bonjour à tous! Voici ma première fanfic, mon style est encore brouillon mais je compte sur vous pour me donner de bon conseils ;)_**

**_à bientôt 3 _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Tsunade regarda les ninjas entrer en soupirant, elle imaginait déjà leur réaction et elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas la discussion qui allait suivre.

Kakashi et Shikamaru qui, malgré leur air constamment ennuyés, gardaient toujours un œil vigilant sur tout ce qui les entourait, remarquèrent immédiatement l'air tendu de leur Kage.

« Bien, Team 7, Team 11 … j'ai une mission très importante à vous confier. Je viens d'avoir de nombreux rapports sur les mouvements de l'Akatsuki et ils sont assez inquiétants. Aussi, je vais… »

« Vous voulez nous envoyer combattre l'Akatsuki ?! » interrompit Choji.

« Non. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. J'ai une mission délicate à vous confier et je pense que vous êtes les personnes idéales pour ça… votre mission est de ramener, de gré ou de force, Naruto à Konoha. »

« QUOI ?! »

Tous les ninjas dans la pièce avaient criés de concert. Même l'habituellement stoïque Sasuke s'était joint à eux.

« De gré ou de force ?! » « Pourquoi faudrait-il le forcer ?! » « Où est Naruto ? » « Que s'est-il passé ?! » « Il n'était pas en mission ?! »

Les questions fusaient de toute part obligeant Tsunade à crier pour rétablir l'ordre. « SILENCE ! »

Quand le calme se fît enfin, Tsunade poursuivit.

« Je connais leur actuelle position mais il m'est actuellement impossible de communiquer avec eux. Ils se trouvent à Kumo et… »

« Ils ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Jiraya est avec lui. »

« Pourquoi sont-ils à Kumo ? C'est pour la mission ? » demanda Ino.

« Non. Naruto est partit de lui-même, je lui ai inventé une mission pour qu'il n'ai pas le conseil sur le dos et qu'il ne soit pas déclaré missing nin.»

« Pourquoi est-il partit ? » demanda Sakura, les souvenirs de leur dernière soirée ensemble lui revenant. Naruto lui avait parut normal ce soir là, il riait puis l'hokage l'avait convoqué.

« Pourquoi l'aviez-vous convoqué ce soir là ? » demanda Sasuke d'un air soupçonneux, ses pensées ayant visiblement suivit le même chemin qu'elle.

L'Hokage soupira à nouveau et baissa la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Le contenu précis de notre conversation ce soir là est classé S, je peux juste vous dire que le Sandaime avait laissé des instructions par rapport à Naruto. Nous étions le 9 octobre, le lendemain était son anniversaire et il arrivait de ce fait à l'âge précis où certains détails devaient entrer en sa connaissance…des détails à propos de son héritage. »

« Son héritage ? » demanda Ino, de plus en plus perdue.

Kakashi comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question « Vous lui avez parlé de ses parents. ». Tsunade hocha gravement la tête.

« Ses parents ?! Mais Naruto est orphelin, non ? » s'étonna Sakura.

« C'est le cas, les parents de Naruto sont morts à sa naissance mais leur identité lui ont toujours été soigneusement caché. »

« Mais c'est complètement con ! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit avant ? Il avait le droit de le savoir ! ». Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait et les réticences de l'Hokage à en parler témoignaient de ses sentiments sur l'affaire.

Tsunade soupira à nouveau. « Le… Le conseil avait interdit à l'époque que les origines de Naruto soient connues. Si les villageois avaient su de qui il était le fils… »

« En quoi cela aurait été un problème que les villageois sachent ça ? Qui étaient les parents du blondinet ? » continua Sai en voyant que l'Hokage taisait quelque chose d'important.

Tsunade regarda un instant Kakashi puis se redressa, faisant face à ses ninjas.

« Ses parents étaient Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. »

« _NAM_…. ! »

Shikamaru, qui s'était contenté d'observer impassiblement jusqu'à lors, s'étouffa sous l'information. Il avait toujours pensé que Naruto lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement. Sai sembla lui aussi accuser le coup alors que les autres les regardaient sans comprendre. Seul Kakashi ne sembla pas surprit.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Choji, son paquet de chips gisant abandonné sur le sol depuis l'annonce de la mission.

« _Namikaze_ ! Mais bon sang ! C'est le quatrième Hokage ! »

La stupéfaction saisit le reste de l'assemblée qui réalisait à présent les origines de Naruto. Sasuke fut le seul a vraiment saisir la portée de l'information. Il regarda Tsunade, horrifié.

« C'est lui ! C'est lui qui l'a fait ! Il l'a condamné ! Son propre fils ! »

« Minato avait de bonnes raisons de faire ça, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il ne pouvait imposer ce fardeau qu'à son fils dont il était sûr qu'il trouverait la force de lutter contre le Kyuubi en lui. Il voulait que le village le voit comme le héros qu'il est pour les protéger de ce démon mais le conseil… »

« Encore eux ! Pas étonnant que Naruto ai voulu partir ! » s'énerva Sakura tandis que les autres approuvaient vigoureusement.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait.

« Naruto ne serait pas partit à cause de ça. Enervé, bien sûr, mais il ne serait pas partit de son village. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Tsunade soupira, elle ne semblait faire que ça depuis que la journée avait commencée. Autant l'intelligence de Shikamaru était un atout certain pour le village, autant son œil de lynx était encombrant lors de tels moments.

« Il était…_choqué_ en effet mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a fait réagir aussi vivement. Cependant, la raison est classée S et ce sera à lui de vous le dire…s'il décide de le faire. Mais pour cela il faudrait déjà que vous le rameniez. »

« Oui » dit Kakashi après une pause « Cette mission donc ! »

Tsunade aussi se reprit.

« Alors, je veux que vous rejoignez Jiraya à Kumo et de là il vous conduira à Naruto. Il va de soi que Kumo ne doit pas apprendre que des ninjas de Konoha se promènent dans leur village, donc je compte sur votre discrétion. Le trajet jusqu'à Kumo doit être fait le plus rapidement possible. La mission est urgente mais… prenez le temps nécessaire pour convaincre Naruto de revenir de son plein gré. On aurait plus de problèmes si on devait le contrôler. »

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'il ne voudra pas rentrer ? » demanda Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je préfère envisager toutes les possibilités et le dernier rapport que m'a envoyé Jiraya n'était pas très engageant. »

« Quand devons-nous partir ? » demanda Ino.

« Dans deux heures. Donc ramenez-moi Naruto le plus vite possible et soyez discrets. »

Elle signifia aux ninjas que l'entretien était terminé mais retint l'aîné « Kakashi, reste s'il te plait. » Les ninjas quittèrent la pièce en lançant des regards interrogatifs à l'ex-ambu resté devant le bureau de l'Hokage.

* * *

_à suivre dans le prochain chapitre:_

_" Non je veux pas...Konoha...Itachi...il a...j'ai...tué..."_

* * *

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je sais je vous ai fait attendre mais les ordinateurs sont des maîtres sadiques qui nous laissent tomber quand on en a le plus besoin! T-T **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça fait chaud au coeur, avoir votre avis est très important ! Si vous m'en donnez encore je promet de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre... :3**_

_**à bientôt ! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Sasuke préparait ses affaires, l'esprit en ébullition. Il pensait à la mission, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour leurs rôles se renverseraient et que ce serait à lui de lui courir après. Une part de lui-même ne rejetait toujours pas l'idée que ce soit une de ces blagues dont il avait le secret. Puis il s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vague. Il pensait à Naruto, à la façon dont il l'avait sauvé et à la promesse qu'il s'était fait ce jour là, et celle là il comptait bien la tenir.

_**/SOUVENIRS SASUKE/**_

Tandis que le sang d'Itachi continuait de se déverser lentement, Sasuke ressentit un vide immense se former peu à peu en lui. Puis vint le regret, en regardant le corps de son frère froid et immobile sous la pluie. Il était mort pour rien. Le conseil de Konoha l'avait forcé à tuer son frère. _Konoha_ avait tué son frère.

Et alors que la rage faisait surface, le monde autour de lui commença à tanguer. Il tomba à genoux, ses blessures étaient importantes et il avait perdu trop de sang. Il allait mourir, sans que sa famille ne soit vengée, sans que son frère soit vengé….mais qu'avait-il fait ?!

Il entendit un bruit et leva comme il le pouvait la tête pour tenter d'en apercevoir l'origine. Là, traversant les buissons, Naruto courrait vers lui. Ses grands yeux bleus alarmés volant d'une blessure à l'autre.

Le voyant s'approcher, Sasuke tenta de l'arrêter. « Usuratonkachi, dégage ! » Mais l'insulte sortit faiblement et Naruto ne la prit même pas en compte.

« T'inquiètes Sasuke, je vais te ramener à Konoha. On va te soigner, tout ira bien… »

Les forces de Sasuke déclinaient de plus en plus et son esprit n'arrivait plus à former de pensées cohérentes. « Non je veux pas…Konoha…Itachi…il a… j'ai…tué… »

A ces mots, Naruto se tourna vers le corps d'Itachi.

« Oui, Itachi, c'est vrai. Je peux pas le laisser là. » Il s'approcha de lui et après plusieurs gestes, le corps disparut avec un _Pouf_ sonore.

« Non…Itachi ! » Les yeux de Sasuke se fermaient. Naruto accouru et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sasuke, il est en sécurité jte le promet. »

Et petit à petit, Sasuke perdit connaissance. Durant le trajet, il se réveilla à de nombreuses reprises et chaque fois, les paroles de Naruto le berçaient. « T'inquiètes pas Sasuke, je suis là. Je m'occupe de toi ! » Et Sasuke repartait dans son monde d'inconscience, entouré de la chaleur de Naruto et entendant, comme une douce berceuse, les battements rapides et réguliers de son cœur.

Quand il se réveilla enfin, il était à l'hôpital. Naruto dormait sur la chaise à côté du lit, un filet de bave terminant sa course sur son épaule.

Sasuke grimaça de dégoût et tenta de se redresser. L'entendant s'agiter, Naruto se réveilla dans un sursaut. Ils se regardèrent un bon moment sans parler puis, se frottant la nuque, Naruto commença à parler.

Il lui expliqua qu'il avait assisté à la fin du combat et qu'il avait tout raconté à Tsunade. Celle-ci lui avait assuré que les crimes du conseil ne resteraient pas impunis. Le sort de Sasuke n'avait pas encore été décidé mais Naruto se disait, comme toujours, très optimiste.

Sasuke suivait les effusions du blond de ses yeux noirs insondables, son visage ne laissant transparaitre aucunes des émotions qui le ravageaient.

Profitant d'une pause dans la diatribe de Naruto, il prit enfin la parole d'une voix rauque.

« Et Itachi ? Où il est ? »

Naruto se figea et avec un regard triste, sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« Je n'ai dis à personne que je l'avais. Je pensais que ça serait mieux que ça soit toi qui le récupère pour que…que tu l'enterre avec le reste de ta famille. Comme un ninja qui a fait son devoir et non comme un…traitre. »

Les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent sur le parchemin puis le caressèrent, avec révérence.

Un ninja entra dans la pièce mais Sasuke ne releva même pas la tête. « Naruto, on te demande ! » dit le ninja en lui jetant un parchemin. Naruto le lu en fronçant les sourcils puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il faut que j'y aille Teme, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps. A tout à l'heure ! …. Et Teme…Okaerinasai »

Sasuke, la tête toujours baissée sur le parchemin, appela Naruto, le faisant se stopper juste à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Naruto….merci. »

Naruto eu un léger sourire puis, sans se retourner lui lança un « de rien !» et partit.

Et il revint. Tous les jours, surveillant de prés la guérison de son ami. Il venait, s'asseyait soit sur la chaise, soit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et même parfois à ses pieds. Il parlait de tout et de rien, des derniers événements à Konoha, du procès du conseil et des soi-disant _amis_ qu'ils avaient. Sasuke le regardait parler sans rien dire. Naruto ne le gênait pas, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il était _vide_.

* * *

« …Et donc, en connaissance des circonstances, nous avons décidé de te libérer. Tu ne pourras évidemment pas quitter les limites de Konoha pendant un an et tu va devoir exécuter des missions de rang D durant une période allant de 16 mois à 2 ans. La peine sera modifiée selon ton comportement. Tu as bien compris ? »

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête. Tsunade, face à lui venait de lui annoncer son jugement mais la seule chose qui avait attiré son attention était le fait qu'il était enfin autorisé à quitter l'hôpital.

Tsunade fixa un instant le visage impassible de Sasuke puis secoua la tête.

« Très bien ! » dit-elle en lui tendant un sac « J'ai envoyé Naruto te chercher des vêtements, une fois que tu te seras changé tu pourras partir. »

Il était devant la tombe nouvellement nommée, il caressa lentement chaque lettres gravées dans le marbre.

« Itachi »

Il était seul désormais, toute sa famille était morte et reposait ici, sous ces dalles de marbre. Et bientôt il les rejoindrait décida-t-il. Avec lui s'éteindra le clan maudit des Uchiha. Les larmes coulaient depuis un moment mais il n'avait pas la force de les retenir, il ne l'avait plus. Il n'avait plus personne maintenant. Il était _seul_. Même l'idée de se venger contre le conseil lui avait été ôtée. Sans la haine et la vengeance, il n'avait plus rien. Kakashi avait raison pensa-t-il amèrement. Il était _seul_. Seul et _vide_. Il ne pouvait pas lutter.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je t'aurais aidé. »

La voix de Naruto le fit sursauter mais il ne se retourna pas.

« C'était à moi de le faire. »

« Peut-être mais ce genre de chose ne se fait pas lorsqu'on est seul. » Naruto s'accroupi à côté de lui. « Désolé de ne pas avoir été là à ta sortie, j'avais une mission. »

Sasuke secoua les épaules, lui signifiant par ce geste que cela n'avait aucune importance. Voyant que les nuages menaçants annonçaient une tempête imminente, Naruto les fit rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir du clan. Ils avaient à peine franchis le seuil que l'orage éclatait.

L'intérieur du manoir était sombre, poussiéreux et dégageait une atmosphère sinistre. Ils avancèrent en silence, Naruto allumant les lumières au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Mais bien vite l'orage eu raison du système électrique de la vieille demeure et les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Naruto eu un rire embarrassé.

« Il y a pas mal de travaux à faire. Je t'aiderais si tu veux. »

« Inutile. Je ne compte pas rénover. » dit Sasuke en cherchant des bougies dans un tiroir.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est trop dangereux pour vivre ici ! Il faut rénover ! »

« Justement. C'est inutile. N'en parlons plus. »

« Tu va quand même pas habiter ici avec la maison dans cet état ?! A moins que…tu va aller habiter ailleurs c'est ça ? Tu va prendre un appartement ? »

« Non. »

« Mais enfin Teme ! Tu va pas rebâtir ton clan dans cet endroit ! Ça serait trop dangereux pour tes enfants et aucune femme ne voudra vivre dans une maison comme ça ! »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Voyant que le ninja ouvrait la bouche pour continuer, Sasuke s'énerva.

« Tu ne comprend pas Naruto ?! Ma famille est morte ! Pourquoi rebâtir cet endroit ?! Je n'ai aucun avenir ! Je n'ai plus rien, plus de raison de vivre ! Je suis seul, tu le comprends ça ?! Je n'ai plus rien ! »

Il tomba à genoux, la réalité le submergeant enfin. Peu à peu, les sanglots remontèrent dans sa gorge.

« …_plus rien._ »

Le froid glacial qui enserrait son cœur se réchauffa brusquement lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Naruto se refermer autour de lui.

« Tu n'est pas seul Sasuke et tu ne le seras jamais. Je suis là moi, je l'ai toujours été et je le serais toujours que tu le veuille ou non. La preuve tu as déjà essayé de te débarrasser de moi et n'a jamais réussit ! » dit le blondinet avec un léger rire. « Tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi, autant t'y faire ! Tu est mon meilleur ami, comme un frère pour moi, jamais je ne te laisserais seul ! Et il y a Sakura et Kakashi aussi ! Et Sai, je sais que tu ne le connais pas vraiment et qu'il a l'air bizarre, mais tu peux compter sur lui ! Et tous ceux de notre génération, du village…tu ne seras jamais seul ! »

Malgré lui, Sasuke s'accrocha peu à peu à ses épaules.

« Mais je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre Naruto, je n'ai plus rien… »

« Tu m'a moi ! Et il ne faut pas que ton frère soit mort pour rien, il faut continuer à se battre pour que ce qui est arrivé à Itachi n'arrive plus jamais. Le futur Hokage que je suis a besoin d'un chef Ambu ! » Continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil visible malgré l'obscurité ambiante. « Et quand le temps sera venu, tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu aimeras et qui te le rendra et, petit à petit, tu feras revivre ton clan et tu le rendra encore plus grand qu'avant ! »

Voyant que Sasuke ne disait plus rien, accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les larmes coulant toujours abondamment sur ses joues pâles, Naruto poursuivit doucement.

« Et pendant tout ça, je serais là, te surveillant de prés pour que ce pic de glace que tu as entre les fesses ne s'enfonce pas plus Teme ! »

Sasuke laissa échapper un léger rire et, doucement, se laissa bercer par les mots de Naruto et s'endormit.

_** /FIN SOUVENIRS\**_

A partir de cette nuit là, les relations entre eux avaient radicalement changé. Même si le lendemain ils avaient tout les deux été extrêmement embarrassés (Sasuke se reprochant vigoureusement de s'être laissé allé à être aussi faible devant Naruto), ils avaient rapidement renoués les liens qui étaient restés en suspens depuis le départ de Sasuke. Ils se disputaient toujours autant mais on pouvait voir entre chaque insulte des sourires en coin.

Ils avaient assistés ensemble au procès du conseil, témoignant à tour de rôle. Puis, à l'annonce du verdict, ils avaient filés à Ichiraku fêter dignement leur victoire. Naruto avait beaucoup ri ce soir là, Sasuke aussi, il s'en rappelait. Shizune était apparue au milieu d'une blague de Sai qui promettait d'être d'un goût douteux. Naruto l'avait suivie, leur promettant à son retour de leur raconter quelque chose d'incroyable qui lui était arrivé lors d'une mission avec Jiraya. Ils ne l'ont jamais entendu, Naruto ce soir là ne revint pas.

* * *

La sonnette de sa porte d'entrée le fit sursauter brutalement. C'était Sakura qui passait le prendre. Il termina rapidement son sac et la rejoignit à la porte. Voyant sa mine elle l'interrogea.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre »

« C'est rien je pensais à certaines choses. »

« A Naruto, hein ? » Il se contenta de hocher la tête pensivement. « On y est Sasuke, on va enfin le retrouver. »

« Et on va le ramener ! »

* * *

_à suivre dans le prochain chapitre: Jiraya s'explique !_

_"Ce village a bel et bien existé. Son nom a été volontairement effacé de tous les textes historiques pour que les anciens n'aient pas à se justifier auprès des générations futures."_

_" Se justifier de quoi? Que s'est-il passé?"_

* * *

**_Bonjour ! Eh oui, toujours pas de Naruto dans ce chapitre! Pour être honnête je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de celui-ci ( j'y retoucherais surement à un moment ou à un autre ! ) mais il est important pour la suite, vous le comprendrez plus tard ;) _**

**_Naruto arrive bientôt, soyez patients ! Reviews ? :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

A leur arrivée aux portes du village, Sasuke et Sakura découvrirent avec étonnement que Kakashi était déjà présent. S'il était en avance cela signifiait que la mission devait compter autant pour lui que pour eux. Sai et la team 11 les rejoignirent rapidement et, après que Tsunade leur ai donné des instructions de dernière minute, ils se mirent en route pour Kumo.

Il fallait deux jours entiers pour passer les montagnes et au moins autant pour atteindre le village mais la mission étant ce qu'elle était, quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, ils étaient déjà au pied de la montagne. Malgré la très grande distance parcourue en si peu de temps, l'excitation que ressentait Sasuke à l'idée de revoir Naruto l'empêchait de ressentir la moindre fatigue et ce fût à contrecœur qu'il s'arrêta.

Une fois le campement installé, Kakashi appela tout le monde autour du feu pour un dernier debriefing.

« Bon, si on continu à la même allure qu'aujourd'hui, nous devrions arriver à Kumo en fin de journée. Il va de soi qu'il faudra être discret en arrivant. Contrairement à Konoha, ils ne vérifient pas l'identité des personnes qui entrent dans le village mais ça ne les empêche pas de surveiller de prés ceux qu'ils trouvent suspects et on ne veut surtout pas attirer l'attention sur Naruto, Akatsuki le recherche toujours. »

Il vérifia un instant que tout le monde était concentré sur ce qu'il disait avant de poursuivre : « Vous allez entrer par groupes de deux : Sai avec Choji, Shikamaru avec Sasuke, Sakura avec Ino et j'irais seul. Une fois dans le village, on rejoindra Jiraya dans son appartement. Il habite dans la rue du lotus vert, le troisième appartement au deuxième étage. Tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Choji regarda un instant Sai qui lui renvoya un sourire douteux et hésita un instant à émettre son désaccord avant de se résigner et d'enfourner toute une poignée de chips.

« Bien. » poursuivit Kakashi après quelques minutes de pause. « Une fois Jiraya retrouvé, il nous amènera à Naruto et on pourra rentrer rapidement après lui avoir expliqué la situation. »

Ino fronça les sourcils puis prit la parole : « Mais sensei, et si Naruto refuse de nous suivre on fera quoi ? »

« Il faudra tout faire pour le convaincre car user de la force avec Naruto serait… il vaudrait mieux ne pas en arriver là. »

Un silence ponctua ses mots et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le village de Kumo. Arrêtés à quelques mètres des portes derrière des rochers, ils se déguisèrent en civils pour passer inaperçus.

« Choji, Sai, c'est vous les premiers. » dit Kakashi.

Shikamaru lança un regard compatissant à son ami car si ici avec sa carrure Choji passait inaperçu, Sai, lui, avait l'air suspect où qu'il aille. Il les regarda s'avancer calmement vers la porte tout en discutant, ou plutôt Sai parlait et Choji le regardait d'un air assez perturbé. Il grimaça un instant en imaginant ce que le ninja pâle devait dire à son ami puis se figea en voyant les gardes à la porte du village les arrêter et leur parler.

Toute la bande se redressa, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoins mais ils se détendirent vite en voyant Choji tendre son paquet de chips à l'un des garde qui se servit généreusement et le remercia en les laissant passer.

Kakashi soupira de soulagement puis se tourna vers Ino et Sakura.

« Vous êtes les prochaines faites attention ! »

Ino commença à marcher en direction du village et lança à Sakura : « Tu devrais ramener tes cheveux vers l'avant, ça cacherait un peu ton grand front et te rendrait moins monstrueuse ! Si ils te voient comme ça ils t'arrêteront pour que leurs scientifiques t'examinent pour déterminer quel genre de créature tu es ! »

Sakura poussa un cri de rage et se mit à courir après Ino, elles traversèrent ainsi les portes du village sans même le remarquer. Shikamaru secoua la tête en soupirant puis se tourna vers Kakashi.

« Je suppose qu'on est les prochain…. »

« Oui, mais attendez encore quelques minutes sinon ça paraitra suspect. »

Sasuke ne dit rien, le regard fixé sur les portes du village où était Naruto. Là, quelque part se cachait son ami disparu depuis 7 ans et ce fut dans un état second qu'il entendit le signal de Kakashi et qu'il s'avança doucement vers les portes.

Les gardes leur jetèrent juste un coup d'œil distrait lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux et ils progressèrent rapidement dans les rues bondées du village.

Sasuke avait tout ses sens en alerte, guettant anxieusement une tête blonde parmi la foule. Shikamaru attira son attention et l'emmena dans une rue un peu à l'écart du centre ville. Un panneau indiquait _rue du lotus vert_ et ils repérèrent rapidement les quatre ninjas bientôt rejoins par Kakashi.

« Allons-y »

Et l'un après l'autre ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, gravissant les marches en direction de l'appartement de Jiraya. Alors que Kakashi frappait à la porte, Sasuke essayai de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, l'homme derrière cette porte allait le conduire à Naruto.

* * *

Jiraya ouvrit la porte en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous n'êtes pas la livreuse de ramen j'imagine… » Puis en découvrant les ninjas sur son palier il ne se détendit que légèrement, il ne craignait pas une attaque mais la présence des deux équipes n'annonçait rien de bon. Il les fit entrer en silence et ils s'installèrent comme ils le purent dans le minuscule appartement.

« Je dirais bien que c'est une plaisante surprise de vous voir mais j'ose imaginer que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. »

Kakashi hocha la tête

« C'est Tsunade qui nous envoie, elle vous aurait bien prévenu mais elle n'avait plus de moyen de vous contacter. »

Jiraya parût surprit un court instant. « Je vois…et pourquoi vous a-t'elle envoyés ?...Vous tous ? »

En effet, ils étaient trop nombreux pour que ce soit une mission classique.

« L'Akatsuki s'agite de plus en plus et ils sont devenu une menace directe pour Konoha autant que pour le monde ninja. Il est temps d'agir et pour cela il nous faut de l'aide, l'aide de… »

« Naruto » termina Jiraya. Il soupira en se passant la main sur le visage. « ça va pas être du gâteau les gars… Vous êtes au courant de la situation ? »

« Tsunade nous a juste dit qu'il avait appris quelque chose sur sa famille et qu'il l'avait mal prit, mais elle n'a pas précisé ce que c'était… » répondit Sakura en jetant un coup d'œil à Kakashi, elle ne voulait pas rater une occasion d'en apprendre plus.

« Surement parce que c'est classé S » Dit Jiraya, pas dupe. « Mais je pense que c'est mon devoir de vous le révéler, vous avez besoin de savoir dans quoi vous allez mettre les pieds. »

Le vieux sannin avait l'air plus que mal à l'aise mais il se lança quand même, l'attention des jeunes ninjas fixée sur lui.

« Bon, le père de Naruto était Minato Namikaze, 4e Hokage de Konoha et mon ancien élève. » après une légère pause il continua « Sa mère était Kushina Uzumaki « la tornade sanglante », héritière du clan des Uzumaki et…originaire du village des Tourbillons. »

Si Sasuke ne réagit pas à cette mention, Shikamaru et Sakura affichèrent une confusion totale. Sakura intervint :

« Mais ce village n'existe pas ! Il n'est mentionné dans aucun livre, je l'aurais vu ! »

Les jeunes ninjas se tournèrent à nouveau vers Jiraya, et eurent la surprise de constater que Jiraya n'était plus le seul mal à l'aise, Kakashi l'était aussi.

Jiraya s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit la parole.

« Ce village a bel et bien existé. Son nom a été volontairement effacé de tous les textes historiques pour que les anciens n'aient pas à se justifier auprès des jeunes générations. »

« Se justifier de quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est arrivé alors que vous étiez tous très jeunes, à peine un an après l'attaque de Kyuubi. Le village des Tourbillons était petit mais très puissant car une partie des habitants possédaient un pouvoir héréditaire, une bloodline, et ils avaient un style de combat inimitable auquel il était difficile de faire face.

A l'époque, on savait peu de choses sur ses habitants, les seuls qu'on ai connu ici au village étant la femme du 1e Hokage et Kushina. Toutes deux appartenaient au même clan : les Uzumaki. Et leurs points communs ne s'arrêtaient pas là, elles ont toutes les deux été des Jinchuriki capables de maîtriser leur Bijuu. Avec Naruto, ça faisait trois Uzumaki capables de maîtriser le Kyuubi. Et ce n'était pas leur seul pouvoir car ils possédaient aussi une capacité de guérison exceptionnelle et…. »

Jiraya fit une pause, semblant peser ses mots, puis décida de changer d'approche.

« Les anciens ont vite apprit que le nouveau Jinchuriki était un Uzumaki. Ils se sont donc intéressés de près à ce clan et à leur village qui leur était allié depuis des années. Kushina avait été envoyée volontairement par le village des Tourbillons pour servir Konoha mais quand la chef du clan Uzumaki apprit l'existence de Naruto et la mort de ses parents, elle réclama immédiatement sa garde. Etant la chef du clan, elle en avait tous les droits et les anciens ne pouvaient pas refuser sans risquer un conflit.

Ils ont envoyés plusieurs Ambu sur place pour enquêter et ils ont découverts que la lignée des Uzumaki avait dans le sang une bloodline très puissante que l'on croyait disparue. Aucun à ce jour ne l'avait activé mais les anciens, très inquiets car l'attaque de Kyuubi avait extrêmement affaiblit le village, ont été affolés à cette idée. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils ont juste sauté sur l'occasion pour garder Naruto…. »

Jiraya regarda Kakashi et les autres ninjas, pendus à ses lèvres.

« Ils ont réunis un conseil de guerre avec Kiri et Iwa et ont conclut un accord. Un groupe des meilleurs ninjas des trois villages a été envoyé pour détruire le village et décimer le clan Uzumaki. »

Un long silence accueillit la fin du récit du vieux sannin. Devant lui, les jeunes ninjas semblaient abasourdis.

Sasuke sentait la colère l'envahir. La folie meurtrière des anciens ne s'était pas limitée à la destruction de son clan, ils s'étaient déjà fait la main sur le clan de Naruto au préalable.

Jiraya ne les laissa pas exprimer leurs sentiments à ce sujet.

« La veille de ses 18 ans, Naruto a donc apprit qui il était réellement. Il était…. Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que ce qui était le plus cher à ses yeux l'avait dépouillé de tout je suppose. Sa première décision a été de s'éloigner du village pendant quelque temps. Tsunade m'a tout de suite envoyé à sa poursuite et a mitonné cette histoire de mission pour que Naruto ai le temps de faire le point. Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas eu un bon acceuil… » Jiraya fit une grimace, les souvenirs de douleurs vivaces remontant. « Mais au final, il m'a accepté à ses côtés. »

Shikamaru, décidant de remettre à plus tard les questions sur le cas « Uzumaki », soupira. Le passé est le passé.

« Et maintenant ? » Il ne jugea pas utile de préciser sa question et n'en eu pas besoin.

« En 7 ans les gens changent….Il n'a plus de désir de vengeance envers Konoha, ce n'est pas dans sa nature, mais il a décidé il y a quelques années de ça qu'il n'y retournerait plus. »

« Mais et nous ? et sa promesse d'être Hokage ?! »

Jiraya haussa les épaules.

« Et Tsunade qui nous envoie le chercher… » soupira Shikamaru.

« Quelles sont nos chances d'après vous ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Honnêtement, vous bénéficiez d'un 50/50. Même si il a une rancœur terrible envers Konoha, si c'est pour vaincre Akatsuki, il est capable de revenir le temps d'accomplir cette mission mais ne comptez pas sur lui pour rester. Seule sa revanche peut l'animer maintenant. »

Ino fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas se venger de Konoha ? »

« Je parlais de l'Akatsuki. Il a de nouveaux comptes à régler avec eux maintenant. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Kakashi. Tsunade l'avait briefé avant de venir, il savait donc déjà tout de ce que Jiraya avait expliqué mais il n'avait rien entendu au sujet d'un affrontement Akatsuki-Naruto.

Jiraya gigota sur sa chaise.

« Je ne peux pas vous donner les détails de cette affaire puisque j'en sais peu moi-même mais…deux ans après que l'on soit partis, i ans donc, Naruto a rencontré une fille et…des hommes d'Akatsuki l'ont tuée sous ses yeux. »

* * *

Sakura soupira, ces derniers jours elle allait de surprise en surprise. D'abord les fiançailles d'Ino et de Choji, ensuite Shikamaru faisant le premier pas envers Temari et enfin Naruto. Il est vrai qu'il a la réputation d'être le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha mais tout de même !

Jiraya n'avait pu donner aucune information au sujet de cette fille qu'Akatsuki avait tuée. Il ne savait même pas qui elle était, ce qu'elle était pour Naruto ou pourquoi l'Akatsuki s'en était prise à elle. Le sujet était, selon lui, parfaitement tabou pour Naruto et Sakura mourrait de curiosité.

Jiraya leur avait dit qu'ils verraient Naruto dans une heure, dans un bar où il a ses habitudes. Sakura avait d'abord été surprise d'apprendre que Naruto fréquentait les bars mais Jiraya leur avait rapidement expliqué que ce bar était la raison de leur présence à Kumo. Dans ce bar n'entraient que des ninjas sous genjutsu cachant leur identité. C'était un terrain totalement neutre où se fréquentaient les ninjas honnêtes et les nunkenins. Beaucoup d'ennemis y partageaient un verre sans le savoir. Aussi Naruto avait saisi cette occasion pour voler discrètement des informations précieuses. Ils discutèrent longuement de la stratégie à employer avec Naruto pour le convaincre de les suivre et furent rapidement d'accords sur le fait qu'une stratégie serait inutile : « Avec Naruto les plans ne fonctionnent jamais » dixit Shikamaru.

Ils attendaient donc que le soir tombe sur la ville impatiemment. Sakura voyait Sasuke tantôt rêveur, tantôt agité, faire des allés et venus dans l'espace étriqué de l'appartement. Elle comprenait l'angoisse de son partenaire et la partageait. Ils allaient enfin revoir Naruto, moins d'une heure les séparaient. Ils touchaient au but de leur mission, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

Jamais une heure ne parût aussi longue. Sai proposa de faire un jeu de cartes mais un regard noir de Sasuke lui fit ranger son paquet. Shikamaru ronflait dans un coin et Ino commençait à somnoler sur l'épaule de Choji quand enfin Jiraya revint dans la pièce, accompagné de Kakashi. Tous se redressèrent, impatients.

« Bien, il faut faire le genjutsu dés maintenant, réfléchissez à ce à quoi vous voulez ressembler. » dit Kakashi tout en activant son propre genjustu se transformant en un Genma aux cheveux gris.

Après un instant de réflexion, Ino s'avança et devint une petite brune tout en rondeur aux yeux noisette. Sakura suivit le mouvement et ses cheveux prirent une teinte châtain clair et sa silhouette s'allongea, la faisant ressembler fortement à sa mère. Sai, lui opta pour un changement de sexe et devint une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à la poitrine abondante qui lui valut la virulente approbation de Jiraya. Choji sembla hésiter un moment puis hocha la tête et devint un grand black musclé à souhait, une monnaie courante à Kumo. Shikamaru, après un soupire, se contenta de changer la forme de ses cheveux, les faisant devenir courts et bouclés tout en changeant les traits de son visage et en transformant ses yeux marrons en yeux verts légèrement en amandes. Sasuke, n'ayant aucune idée, se métamorphosa en une personne qu'il avait rencontré il y a bien longtemps sur un pont : Haku. Kakashi haussa les sourcils à ce choix mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Jiraya les guida vers la porte en leur indiquant la direction du bar.

« Et comment reconnaitra-t-on Naruto ? » demanda Kakashi au moment de partir.

« Cherche Kushina. » répondit Jiraya en fermant la porte.

« Mais on ne l'a jamais vu ! » protesta Ino.

« Moi si. » se contenta de dire Kakashi avant de se mettre en route.

* * *

Il avait entendu parler de cet endroit, les ninjas du monde entier s'y retrouvaient anonymement pour danser et boire en totale liberté. Cette cohabitation était possible grâce aux deux règles d'or du bar :

Lorsque vous entrez dans ce lieu vous laissez votre identité à la porte.

Cet endroit est neutre et les villages et leur politique n'y ont aucune influence sur vous.

On aurait pu croire que ces règles simplistes seraient vite brisées mais les ninjas, parfois en quête d'une soirée normale, les avaient respectées et le bar avait perduré.

Kakashi les amena rapidement devant l'entrée de « l'UZUCLUB » où attendait patiemment un vigile. Sasuke haussa les sourcils quand il le vit demander l'identité des gens qu'il faisait passer. N'étaient-ils pas sensés être anonymes ?

Lorsque ce fut leur tour, le vigile leur lança un regard sardonique puis demanda :

« Et vous êtes ? »

« La compagnie du renard ! » lança Kakashi, l'œil joyeux.

Aucunement déstabilisé, le vigile nota le nom ridicule et leur nombre avant de leur ouvrir les portes. Le bruit de la musique emplit leurs tympans à leur entrée dans l'établissement bondé. Partout des gens dansaient, buvaient, riaient. L'atmosphère était joyeuse, chaleureuse même.

Kakashi les guida vers une table sur un balcon qui surplombait la piste de danse et héla un serveur. Sakura lui lança un regard choqué, lui rappelant pourquoi ils étaient tous là.

« C'est l'occasion où jamais de vous amuser alors je vous conseille d'en profiter, et c'est de Naruto dont il s'agit, il risque d'être farouche alors mieux vaut y aller en douceur….Bon qui veut quoi ? »

Sai commanda immédiatement un orgasme, lui résultant une gifle magistrale de Sakura avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de lui dire que c'était un cocktail qui existait réellement. Chacun commanda sa boisson et le serveur revint rapidement avec leur commande. Peu à peu, la boisson aidant, ils se détendirent et commencèrent à discuter entre eux.

Sasuke, lui, restait sur ses gardes, fouillant désespérément la salle du regard, cherchant qui, parmi toutes ces personnes, était Naruto et réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Ses réflexions furent interrompues toutefois par un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et à l'arcade sourcilière couverte de piercings qui invita Sai à danser à la stupéfaction du groupe. Sai accepta immédiatement et les quitta avec un clin d'œil qui en fit pâlir plus d'un. Kakashi décida de suivre le mouvement et disparu sur la piste de danse pendant que Shikamaru, lui, partait au bar où il entama une conversation avec plusieurs hommes.

Une heure passa rapidement, Sasuke avait arrêté de surveiller Kakashi et se contentait de regarder passivement les groupes qui se succédaient sur la scène. Sakura venait d'attirer son attention pour lui dire quelque chose quand la musique cessa. Intrigué, il regarda à nouveau la scène et y vit un homme, visiblement le patron du bar, qui s'adressait au public.

« _...Vous l'avez demandée ! Vous l'avez attendue ! Voiciiiii Uzu-chan ! »_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Les ninjas regardèrent autour d'eux avec étonnement. Un groupe monta sur scène et la chanteuse se mit en place. De là où il était, Sasuke ne pouvait distinguer que ses longs cheveux rouges lui arrivant aux chevilles. Le silence se fit dans la salle quand elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à chanter, les instruments derrière elle la suivant de prés.

Sa voix était belle oui, mais pas exceptionnelle. Cependant, Sasuke comprit rapidement l'intérêt du public pour cette chanteuse, c'était ses chansons. Ces paroles trouvaient un écho en lui. La chanson parlait d'une personne qui avait passé sa vie à faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle, qui avait tout fait pour plaire à son père et qui était morte en le faisant. La voix de la jeune chanteuse montait en rage et en puissance alors qu'elle lui reprochait d'être partie sans elle, de l'avoir laissée seule. "_Did you try to live on your own ?! Did you have to leave me all alone ?!"_ Puis la voix de la chanteuse se calmait et n'exprimait plus que le regret. "_Did you have to be such a good girl?..."._

Un court silence suivit les dernières notes de guitare puis tous applaudirent vigoureusement la chanteuse. Sasuke reprit le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à ce que cette chanson avait eu comme effet sur lui car la jeune fille venait de reprendre le micro et parlait.

« Bien ! Maintenant qu'on a éjecté la chanson triste pour ce soir, ça vous dit de danser un peu ? »

Un concert de OUI lui répondit mais cela ne sembla pas lui suffire.

« J'ai pas bien entendu ! Est-ce que vous êtes chauds ? »

La réponse eu l'effet d'un tremblement de terre et d'un geste la chanteuse signala au groupe de commencer. Une musique vive et entraînante envahit la salle pendant que la rouquine descendait sur la piste de danse.

Sasuke la regarda distraitement puis se retourna vers Sakura.

« Tu voulais ? »

« Je me demandais juste si… oh j'y crois pas ! »

Sakura regardait derrière lui, ébahie. Se retournant, Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant leur Sensei au beau milieu d'une danse torride avec la jeune chanteuse. L'air semblait électrique entre les deux et ils semblaient se susurrer des mots doux constamment.

« Argh j'y crois pas ! Ce vieux pervers ! Il pourrait se concentrer un peu on est en mission ! »

Le rire cristallin de la jeune femme se fit entendre tandis que les mains de Kakashi descendaient sur ses fesses. Mais si Sakura avait été outrée par l'attitude de Kakashi, elle fut littéralement choquée quand Shikamaru demanda la partenaire de leur sensei pour une danse alors que la musique se changeait en un slow langoureux.

Ino et Choji les rejoignirent sur la table.

« Sakura ! Tu as vu ?! Shika il….il danse avec une fille ! »

Sakura hocha gravement la tête et tous fixèrent à nouveau leur camarade qui chuchotait à l'oreille de sa partenaire. Ils sursautèrent à l'arriver de Kakashi qui avait récupéré Sai au passage.

« Kakashi ! Mais bon sang il allait me montrer son… » Sakura ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et lui infligea un coup de poing bien sentit alors que Kakashi levait les yeux au ciel. Sasuke se demanda un instant ce que le rencard de Sai comptait lui montrer avant de se dire que non, il valait mieux ne jamais le savoir.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'énerva Sakura « Vous avez pas fini de draguer tous ! On est en mission ! »

« Mais il était sexy non ? » Sai esquiva de justesse un nouveau coup de Sakura qui virait à l'écarlate.

« Sai ça suffit ! Et vous Sensei ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous… »

« Bonsoir Haku. » dit une voix de velours.

Sasuke se figea tandis que toute la table regardait derrière lui en silence. Ça faisait des années que Haku était mort alors peu de personnes pouvaient connaitre son identité. Il se retourna lentement et découvrit Shikamaru avec à son bras la jeune chanteuse aux longs cheveux rouges. Ce ne fut pas ses cheveux qui attirèrent son attention, non ce fut ses yeux. Ces yeux d'un bleu incomparable qu'il avait déjà vu sur une autre personne, **_Naruto_**.

* * *

_à suivre dans le prochain chapitre: ... vous verrez bien :p_

* * *

**_Bonjour, bonjour! Comment allez vous ? J'ai mis du temps à publier la suite, j'étais un peu démotivée mais une review m'a donné le courage de taper tout ce texte ( et j'y ai passée un bon moment croyez moi T-T ) donc vous savez qui remercier pour cette update ;)_**

**_Pour la chanson j'ai été inspirée par deux chanson très différentes : _****_21 gu_****_n_****_s_********_ de Green Day et Underneath your clothes de Shakira, si vous les écoutez vous aurez peut-être une meilleur idée de ce que ça donne :)_**

**_Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, je ne vais pas suivre l'histoire du manga, du moins pas totalement donc vous n'avez pas à craindre de spoilers ( mais lisez le manga quand même! ). _**

**_Pour les questions: Oui on va parler du clan des Uzumaki et de son histoire en profondeur ( je n'ai fait qu'effleurer la chose aujourd'hui) alors attendez vous encore à de nombreuses révélations ;) et pour la petite question sur le Mpreg...je n'ai pas encore décidé mais dites moi si vous en voulez une ou non, ça me décidera peut-être ^^_**

**_Voilà, la suite arrivera rapidement, d'ici a moins d'une semaine je pense, mais plus j'aurais de review plus j'irais vite :D _**

**_dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!_**

**_à bientôt! :3_**


End file.
